User blog:EarthlordEditor/The Last of "Mothman"
Chp 1 Havonek ran through the Wilderness, trying desperately to outrun his chasers. He continued to run, but twisted his fur covered head at an impossible angle to look behind him. Six of the 10 vimana airships remained. Havonek skidded to a halt before slamming into a huge tree. He concentrated, focusing his aura into his furry hands, forming two transparent discs of dark red light. Wisps of his aura rose from his back as the smell of smoke covered the area. Still concentrating, Havonek threw the discs up just as two vimana airships tried firing at him. The discs caught the fire, and exploded into the airships, that quickly decented into the undergrowth of the tree and ferns of the Wilderness, killing all onboard. Havonek exhaled a breath he didn't realise he was holding. He quickly caught his breath and began to run again. Havonek had once been a stunningly handsome man, with startlingly bright red eyes. But that was before the Change began to take him. Now, his skin crawled with small lice running through recently formed fur. His head was shrinking back into his body, deforming a previous neck. His eyes had taken on an evil looking glint, as dark lines began forming on still visible skin. And the part he detested most about his Change, was that dark feathered wings had begun sprouting out of his back. He hated wings. He hated all to do with things with wings. Havonek had once been attacked by strange creatures formed by Ancient Magic called Feans. They were ragged creatures with long wings and talons. They left poison on the skin with a touch. And the ammount that had attacked him branched over to the millions. The pain. The suffering. The agony he went through. The absolute torture of millions upon millions of poison covered wings scraping against him. He would have perished, if it not for his sister, Telishourd, who chased after the Teans to find Havonek half dead on the ground. Using her high-pitch scream, she had chased them off. Afterwards, she had healed most of her brother's serious poison wounds with her aura. But he could never remember just how the attack begun. All he remembered were the wings. Wings. Wings. And the the terrible pain. So for Havonek, it was a cruel misjustice when he had heard the fool, Abraham the Mage say that the Change reflected his inner self. To Havonek, it looked like he was transforming into a taller, more decent form of a Fean. He thought back to mearly an hour ago, when he had been in his personnal Shadowrealm, trying to hide his Change. He had formed the Shadowrealm as a place of solitude and silence. Small mist wisps floated silently up to a huge light, a globe of brightness, to which Havonek had discovered, he was addicted to. He had also created small little bugs with his aura, little brown worms that shared his passion for the light. And then, it went dark. Black even. All light had vanished. Havonek awoke from his daze and looked around. Though he had a passion for light, he had always been able to see in the dark perfectly. But this darkness was different. This blackness was no lighting, but of another placing a blinding cast on him. He smelt around and listening intently to his surroundings. He was no longer in his Shadowrealm. He called out to the emptiness, and heard another voice call back. It claimed that he brought Havonek to his Shadowrealm to request help. It belonged to another Changing Elder, a friend of his. This man's Change was truly unique, for previously, he was a small lizard man. But because of his Change, he now he had lost his scales, his head was reshaping, his tail was disappearing, and his reptilien features were becoming Human. He now had two legs on which he stood, two arms for carrying, and human head. Because of his Change, he was becoming a Humani. He was also beginning to lose his extreme powers, but he didn't mind as much. He was famous and hated by many humani haters. A fellow Great Elder. Gaius Plinius Secundus. Pliny the Elder. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts